


Big Fun

by ahsokaa



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: A party at Flash's leads to some startling discoveries.





	Big Fun

Flash’s party is in less than an hour, but Ned still isn’t ready. He rifles through his closet, searching for something to wear. No luck.

Oddly enough, it had been Peter who had received an invite to the event. What struck him as even more strange was that the other boy had actually _wanted_ to go, practically begging Ned and MJ to come with him. So he’d agreed to meet up with the two and head over to Flash’s in, _oh god_ , twenty minutes. He throws on a clean shirt and his favorite hat. “ _That’ll have to do,”_ he thinks. He runs out the door, waving goodbye to his mom on the way out.

He makes it to the subway station they agreed to meet at right on time. He spots MJ sitting at a nearby bench and makes his way to her, kissing her cheek in greeting.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” she greets back, smiling at him and he gets that warm feeling in his chest he always gets when his girlfriend looks at him. _Girlfriend._ It still feels weird calling her that, even though they've been dating for two months.

“No sign of Peter yet?”

“Nope.”

“Of course not.” He rolls his eyes, but there’s fondness in his voice as he speaks. It doesn’t take long before Peter finally does arrive, sprinting over to the two before stopping to catch his breath.

“Sorry, I- There was a-”

“Relax, dude,” he says, standing up and offering MJ a hand. He takes a closer look at the other boy. He’s wearing a button down instead of his normal graphic tee, and he’s definitely done his hair, though pieces of it are already falling out of place after his run.

“If you just came from Spidey stuff, how come you look so nice?”

“I ran home and changed,” he says awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

This is weird too, Ned thinks. Peter is _always_ running late for stuff, but normally he comes as is, hair wild and clothes a little smelly.

“Gotta dress to impress, huh, Parker?” MJ gives him a pointed look and he flushes under her gaze.

Ned looks between them, unsure what she’s trying to imply, but he shrugs it off as they board the train.

They arrive at Flash’s late, the party in full swing by the time they knock on the door. Flash greets them, eyes lingering over Peter in a way Ned can’t read. The thought occurs to him that maybe Peter was invited as some big joke, but the other boy doesn’t seem to share in his concern, greeting Flash and exchanging a few quips as he makes his way inside.

“Sup, Parker.”

“Hey Flash. Nice party,” Peter replies, his smile genuine.

Flash smirks at him and opens his mouth as if he’s about to say something, but then decides against it as his eyes fall on Ned and MJ as if he only just noticed their presence.

“Thanks,” he finally says, the same unreadable expression on his face. He turns to them again and nods slightly before disappearing. _Weird,_ Ned thinks.

They find some of the decathlon team and join them where they’re sitting, spread out across the room in various couches and chairs, some members seated on the floor. The three find space on a nearby couch and settle into the flow of the conversation, making jokes about the lame assembly they had at school earlier that day and snacking on the array of food set out in front of them.

An hour later finds him in a heated debate with Abe and Cindy over who Rey is related to (Luke, obviously Luke). Peter disappeared a while ago in search of a bathroom, and Ned can’t help but wish he were here to help him defend his side. MJ has long since taken a book out of her bag, interjecting the occasional comment but mostly ignoring the trio’s argument. She lays on the couch with her head rested in Ned’s lap as she reads. He plays with her hair absentmindedly with one hand, holds his soda in the other.

“If she isn’t related to Luke, then why did his saber call out to her like that?”

“Yeah, called out to her in Obi Wan’s voice.”

“Because he taught Luke!”

MJ seems to have had enough of it at this point, shutting her book with a soft thud and scooting over so she’s perched on Ned’s lap. Their faces are mere inches apart and she closes the distance immediately, cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly. He sets his drink down and kisses her back, arms snaking around her waist. Vaguely he hears the sound of Abe and Cindy continuing their argument, but none of that matters anymore. They break apart after a moment, foreheads pressed close together.

“Hey.” She stares into his eyes.

“Hey,” he repeats, a giddy smile on his face.

She bites her lip. “Want to go somewhere a little more private?”

He nods enthusiastically and the two stand up, the decathlon team eyeing them curiously.

“We’re gonna go make out now. Don’t wait up,” MJ says offhandedly, turning to leave the room. Ned turns bright red but the team whoops excitedly and he nods at them before catching up with MJ.

“Wait,” he says suddenly. “Where’s Peter?”

MJ makes a face. “Dunno, but I’m not making out with him.”

“I mean, same, but I haven’t seen him in ages. What if something, you know, happened?” He looks around before continuing. “Like, Spider-Man stuff. What if he’s in danger?”

“Ned, I’m sure he’s around here somewhere. Let’s look around before you start freaking out over nothing.”

They search the kitchen, bathrooms, and backyard, only to find no sign of Peter. They don’t stop searching though, opening doors to reveal mostly empty rooms. He jiggles knobs to find a few are locked and he moves on quickly, not caring to know what’s going on on the other side of each door. Finally, Ned finds him.

He stands in shock as he opens the last door in the hallway to find Peter in the middle of a heated makeout with someone he can’t quite see. Peter sits on their lap, his back to the door as his fingers run through dark hair and _ohmygod_ , he knows who the other person is.

“Peter? _Flash_?” he can’t stop himself from calling out and the other boy startles so badly he falls off the bed with a loud thud. Flash stares at him, eyes wide as he scrambles to get off the bed and as far away from Peter as possible.

MJ appears at the sound of the commotion, takes one look at the sight in front of her and lets out a short laugh. “I knew it.”

Peter looks redder than Ned has ever seen him as he pulls on his shirt and attempts to button it with clumsy fingers, missing holes and having to start over. His eyes dart from Ned and MJ, to Flash, then back to Ned and MJ.

“What the hell is going on?” Ned all but shouts.

“I dunno it- it just happened,” Peter squeaks, running hands through his already messy hair. Flash still hasn’t spoken, but he moves to Peter’s side.

“So _this_ is why you wanted to come to this party so badly, why you got all dressed up,” he says, thinking aloud as he connects the dots.

Flash smirks. “That’s gay, Parker.”

“You’re one to talk,” Peter teases back playfully, nudging him with an elbow. They smile at each other.

MJ touches his arm lightly and gestures to the door, indicating it’s time for them to make their exit. He says an awkward goodbye to the pair, giving Peter a look that says, “we _will_ talk about this later.”

He shuts the door behind them. “Peter and Flash…” he mumbles. He did _not_ see that one coming.

MJ leans up against a nearby wall. “Oh please, I’ve known for weeks. Peter isn’t subtle.” She pulls Ned close. “Now, where were we?”  

“I was saying that Rey has to be a Skywalker because she’s too strong in the force not to be.”

She punches him lightly. “Nerd,” she says, rolling her eyes. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

He doesn’t need to be asked twice.  

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for a while so i finally figured why not. title is from a song by the same name from heathers, even though the party in this fic is pretty much as far from the party in that song as you can get. 
> 
> also, this isn't important but mj is reading the knife of never letting go because that's what i was reading when i wrote this and that's how this works i guess. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
